


MHApe!

by Liltony994



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action & Romance, Animal Transformation, Brainwashing, Eventual Romance, Evil Plans, F/M, Feral Behavior, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nudity, Teen Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liltony994/pseuds/Liltony994
Summary: Gorilla Grodd ends up in the world of My Hero Academia. Will the heroes be able to stop his plans of taking over the world and destroying humanity as we know it?





	1. The Meeting of the Apes

The rat/mole/bear hybrid creature known as Principal Nezu sighed as he sat at the furthest ends of the table, waiting for the other heroes to file in for the emergency meeting he had called. Rather than maintain his normally upbeat attitude however, Nezu could only look on with both disappointment and shame as the bulky forms of each hero coming in struggled to adjust to their increased mass, constantly spouting apologies to one another as they kept bumping into the other.

What made it worse was the fact that even though he’d gone out of his way to replace the office chairs with something that could accommodate their current states, the ominous creaking they made as each hero sat down told him that they were barely supporting each of them. Nezu wondered whether the chairs would hold out during the course of their meeting.

“Hello fellow heroes. I’m sure you all know the reasons I have called you here.” he announced, and he heard a couple of annoyed grunts and huffs due to how obvious it was. Trying to clear away the awkwardness, the Principal took a drink from a glass of water he’d brought for himself and downed it in a few gulps.

“I might as well say that all of you are very well aware of the actions of a certain being we came across a few weeks ago.” he said, turning around in his chair and activating a slide projector. Upon the white canvas hanging from the wall, a photo of their subject came up, and Nezu didn’t have to look at all the heroes in the room to know that most of them were glaring angrily at it.

“Grodd.” Nezu stated simply. “A Quirked animal like myself that some of you met out near the outskirts of Musutafu.”

“I should’ve strangled that bastard ape the minute I had the chance.” growled the voice of Yu Takeyama, AKA Mt. Lady.

“Get in line.” Nemuri piped in, her arms folded across her ample bosom as she glared so hard at the sight of their target that Nezu thought she was trying to make it burst into flames. However, everyone in the room was completely taken off guard when a fist slammed down on the table, and all eyes fell upon the skinny blonde form of the hero known as All Might, who bared his fangs angrily and ignored the small bit of blood leaking from the side of his mouth.

“Easy All Might. We were all fooled by him.” Nezu said calmly, hoping to ease tensions.

“I should’ve done something sooner.” the hero growled out, his sunken features conveying both regret and disappointment at himself. “I knew something was up when I first met him. I thought he was like you Nezu, an animal that had been given special talents against his will.”

All Might leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his long blonde hair in frustration. “Grodd seemed so convincing when he fed me that sob story, but there was something about him that always rubbed me the wrong way.”

“All Might, he fooled all of us. None of this is your fault.” Hero Thirteen said from within the much bulkier helmet he was wearing. Out of all the heroes in the room, he was the one taking up the most space due to his costume having already been big in his previous form. But now, having to accommodate his much bulkier frame, he had chosen to remain standing since he was too wide to fit in the chair.

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that we all fell for it, and now not only are we paying the price for it, but so are our fellow students.” Eraserhead grumbled, also standing as well to spare himself the humiliation of sitting on a seat that couldn’t properly support himself. “Some of them don’t even want to go home to their families out of fear of being ostracized for how they look.”

The cement hero Cementoss leaned forward in his chair, producing an audible creak that echoed throughout the room. His current form was the same as his fellow teachers although the only thing that remained mostly the same was his square-shaped head. “I fear that Grodd’s actions have impacted everyone who was at or near UA.”

“This sucks!” Mt. Lady yelled, bringing a fist down onto the table, which shuddered from the force of the enhanced strength her current form possessed. “Isn’t there some way for us to reverse this?! I can’t go out in society looking like this for the rest of my life!”

“Calm yourself, Miss Takeyama.” Nezu ordered calmly. “We currently have the hero organizations top scientists working on a way to reverse what Grodd has done.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You weren’t affected at all by that ape bastard’s machine.” she said bitterly, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. Just then, a loud crack was heard and the hero yelped as her body collapsed atop the pile of a ruined chair. There was a sudden bout of silence as everyone looked in surprise at the unexpected action, while Mt. Lady herself simply laid on the floor.

“Uuuuuh… Miss Takeyama, are you alri-?” Nezu began to ask.

“NO I’M NOT ALRIGHT!” Mt. Lady practically roared, sitting up and giving a death glare to everyone in the room. Her bright purple eyes blazed with an almost feral fury even as she bared her fangs. “You might all be fine with what that...that ANIMAL did to us! But I’ve got a reputation to uphold in the hero community, and now look at me!”

Standing up from her fallen position, the hero gestured to her form, which was covered by her usual tight skinned costume, although with how tall and thick her current form was, it was just barely holding onto her frame.

“How the hell am I supposed to use my sex appeal for my career now?! No one in their right mind if going to want to look at me that way, not while I’m some stupid fat APE!”

Every hero in the room stared at her in silence, the truth of their situation finally settling in on them despite all attempts at avoiding the elephant in the room.

Midnight sighed and ran a hand down her face, walking towards her fellow heroine to help her up. “Calm down Yu, I know how you feel-”

With a growl of anger, Mt. Lady threw herself up off the floor and grabbed Midnight by her shoulders, much to everyone’s shock. Before they could even react, the enraged heroine threw Midnight back onto the table, all while baring her teeth and growling in an almost feral manner.

“I’m gonna find that fucker and kill him! He’s gonna pay for what he did to me!” she yelled, clenching her fists and then standing up to her full height, her eyes wild and her hair now messy and covering her expression. Every hero looked utterly shocked by her behavior, and some were looking at each other uneasily, knowing that something was clearly wrong.

“Miss Takeyama…” said Nezu in a tone that was clearly trying to remain calm. “I’m going to have to put you under house arrest here at UA.”

There was a moment of silence, the tension so thick that no one knew what to say. And then, with a growl that was beginning to increase in volume, everyone’s attention was brought back to Mt. Lady, whose whole body was beginning to visibly shake.

“What...did you just say?” she uttered, her wild eyes remaining on the Principal on the other end of the table.

“You are clearly not in your right mind Miss Takeyama. I am placing you under temporary house arrest here until you-”

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE YOU MISERABLE RAT!” Mt. Lady suddenly shouted, leaping on top of the table with a single jump and making everyone lean back in shock as it creaked under her weight. And then, to every single hero’s disturbed horror, the enraged ape woman began to make animal-like grunts and hoots as she broughts her fists down on the table several times and then stood back up to pound her fists on her chest.

“She’s gone wild! Someone stop her!” Eraserhead yelled, running forward in an attempt to stop the feral-acting heroine.

All Might grunted as he jumped onto the table, before accessing the power of One For All and his skinny body bulked up to match. Before Mt. Lady could properly react to this, the hero used his increased speed to run up behind her and put her in a Full Nelson, lifting her up off the table with his superior strength.

The female ape in All Might’s arms started grunting and hooting incessantly, clearly trying to break free but angry at being unable to do so. Meanwhile, Eraserhead was focusing his glowing red eyes on her to prevent her from losing control of her Quirk.

And then a gunshot rang out.

Everyone, including Mt. Lady, froze in utter shock at the sound, and slowly turned their heads in the direction of its source. Principal Nezu was brandishing a rifle in his arms, aimed squarely at All Might and Mt. Lady as the end smoked a bit. Looking in the direction of the target, everyone saw that there was a large dart hanging out from her chest.

“What...what happened? Why am I-?” said Mt. Lady in utter confusion, before suddenly going limp in All Might’s arms. The Number One hero lessened his grip and brought her into a bridal carry, holding her body while looking down in disappointment.

“All Might and I suspected something like this might happen, so we were prepared for if this outcome occurred.” Nezu explained, placing the rifle down at his side.

“Wait, you mean you knew something like this would happen?” Nemuri growled, before a hand was placed on her shoulder by Eraserhead, who shook his head at her.

“Like I said, I had my suspicions.” Nezu continued. Clasping his paws together, the principal leaned forward on them in thought. “Grodd’s machine was unknown to us, and while its effects seemed to be only physical, I had a hunch that there may be some psychological effects as well. Unfortunately, I was correct in that regard.”

“Great, so any one of us could be walking time bombs reduced to beating our chests.” Nemuri said, walking over to the unconscious form of Yu and placing a hand on her head in concern.

“As long as we and others affected by Grodd’s machine are here, it would be prudent to keep our emotions in check from now on until this is resolved.” Nezu stated. “All Might, would you please take Miss Takeyama down to the nurse's office? I’m sure Recovery Girl will take care of her and explain things once she wakes up. I will inform you of our meetings topic once we finish.”

All Might nodded, turning and carrying the unconscious hero out of the door.

“I assume we will be informing all of our students about this?” Cementoss piped up.

“We will inform them of the consequences of losing control of their emotions, but nothing of Miss Takeyama’s actions here today. I would like to avoid further humiliation for her.” Nezu said.

“I would like to address something before we forget.” Eraserhead said, as he leaned his head back and raised an eye dropper medication over his face. However, as he lightly squeezed it, he ended up applying too much force with his ape-sized hands and squeezed the entire bottle onto his face.

Everyone stared, and Nemuri barely managed to stifle a chuckle as the underground hero turned to glare at her, as if daring her to laugh. With a sigh, the now wet gorilla wiped a hand across his face to get the fluids off.

“We are currently missing three students from Class 1A, in particular, Momo Yaoyorozu, Minoru Mineta, and Koji Koda.” he explained, pressing a button on the projector to reveal photos of each student.

“Grodd only requested both Miss Yaoyorozo and Koji Koda when he was here.” Nezu chimed in, bringing a paw up to his chin. “I assume Mr. Mineta was unplanned, but Grodd must’ve found some use for him.”

“Regardless of his plans for them, the point is that he currently has three of my students under his control.” Eraserhead grumbled, “Which by the way, is made even worse that one of them has the ability to control animals with his voice alone. That means we not only have to contend with an intelligent gorilla that has some sort of mind control ability, but also a student that could be used to affect anyone that is no longer human.”

“That could prove detrimental to our efforts to find him. I’ve already sent a request to our government aid requesting specialized gear that will block out those with telepathy Quirks. However, if mister Koda’s abilities aren’t telepathy based, we should ensure that if he is used against us, that we exercise extreme caution.” Nezu explained, bringing a paw up to the side of his head and scratching his ear.

“I think I should be the one to confront Grodd.” Eraserhead said, a determined look on his face. “Those students were my responsibility, and my Quirk can disable their power long enough for us to restrain them.”

“I’m already way ahead of you Aizawa. I’ve put in a request for Endeavor to come help us in this regard. His willpower is strong like All Might’s, and his human nature will prevent his being controlled by mister Koda’s abilities.” Nezu replied.

“Hey wait hold up.” Nemuri said, leaning forward. “Why can’t we have All Might work with Aizawa? Wouldn’t he be our best bet against him? I mean, he has gone up against telepathy-based criminals before and won out.” she explained. “Plus, not to be rude, but Endeavor is notoriously difficult to work with, even with other heroes.”

Nezu sighed. “I’m afraid there are reasons for this. First off, All Might’s health has severely declined due to his past injuries, and with his current form, I’m afraid they have been made even worse by the fact that they have been transmitted to his current physical state. I say his time as a hero has been cut down even further because of this.”

The heroes in the room all bowed their heads solemnly at this news, and Nezu let them take their moment of silence before speaking once more.

“Also, I should have mentioned that Endeavor has demanded to take care of Grodd personally. He did not take well to the news of his son, Shoto Todoroki’s transformation.” Nezu said, shivering a little from the phone call he’d had with the Number Two hero. Being on the receiving end of an enraged Endeavor was not something that anyone, nor a Quirked animal like himself should experience.

Eraserhead rolled his eyes. “Let him work out his personal issues by himself. The point is, we need to work together to bring down Grodd before he decides to do something even worse.”

Nezu sighed, running a paw down the side of his face. “I was foolish to allow him supply to our school’s funding to build his machine. I have my suspicions that the device was only a prototype, and that Grodd may be working on creating a new one that could engulf even more than our school.”

“And with his powers and that of Koji Koda’s, he could turn anyone into his loyal subjects.” Midnight brought up worriedly, bringing a hand up to her mouth and biting her finger in thought, before instantly regretting her action and spitting out the hair she’d ended up getting.

“Correct Midnight.” Nezu said, nodding in acknowledgment. “While Eraserhead focuses on finding him, I believe the rest of us will have to deliver news of our plans and findings to our students. Cementoss, please put together an assembly for all of our classes to be done tomorrow. We need to assuage their worries and provide some comfort for them.”

Cementoss nodded, getting up and leaving the room to do just that.

“In the meantime, I will personally see to providing our students with clothes they can wear in the meantime, hopefully for a temporary period. Our budget will take a hit, but I feel it will be necessary.” Nezu explained. “If there are no more questions, I hereby declare this meeting dismissed.”

All the heroes nodded and said their usual ‘Plus Ultra’ motto before heading out. The principal watched as all of them left...all except for one.

“I had to ask something Principal Nezu.” said the hero Thirteen, who had remained surprisingly silent throughout the meeting until now. “We’ve brought up the fact that this Grodd character has possible mind control powers, but my question is how do we know that those of us that have been in contact with him haven’t fallen under his control already?”

Nezu hummed. “I’ve been reviewing security footage that I had set up in the lab, and while most of it was unfortunately hacked by him, I noticed that a few of his initial encounters with our students seemed to suggest that this particular aspect of his abilities requires his victim to let their guard down around him.” he explained. “And I assume the reason he didn’t try to do this with us is because we are all fully aware of the risks with telepathic criminals, so he couldn’t afford to take the risk.”

Thirteen crossed her arms, looking thoughtful at the principals words. “I just hope he doesn’t come across the League of Villains before we can find him.”

“Do not worry Thirteen, I doubt he will be able to find them considering how secretive they are with their activities.”

Nodding and looking satisfied, Thirteen turned and left the room, leaving Nezu as the only occupant. The principal gathered up his papers and the tranquilizer gun he’d brought, and then looked side to side before bringing a paw up to the side of his ear. Pressing down on the small device hidden inside it, he took one last glance to make sure he was alone before speaking. 

“Were you able to hear of all that Master?” he said into the transceiver.

“Yes. Well done Nezu.” came a deep, rumbling voice on the other end. “Your acting skills are impeccable.”

“I live to serve Master.” replied Nezu, smiling to himself at being praised.

“However, I don’t recall ordering you to receive those specialized helmets that block my abilities.” the voice said, and Nezu felt himself shiver a bit at the deep undertone of disappointment that was present.

“I-I felt that it would look more convincing if I looked like I was doing something to counter you in front of them.” he said nervously. “But don’t worry Master! I am technically proficient and will sabotage those helmets at the first opportunity once they come in. The heroes will be none the wiser.”

There was a moment of silence, before a baritone chuckle came through the transceiver. “I am glad you thought ahead of it, little rat. Otherwise, I would have had to punish you the next time we meet.”

Nezu breathed a sigh of relief, although he felt the front of his pants bulge just a bit at the thought of being punished by his Master.  
“However, there is one more thing I need you to do for me.” the voice said. “I will need your files on every single one of the heroes that are at your school, more specifically on the hero known as Endeavor. Furthermore, I require the files and possible locations on this League of Villains. They may prove to be an asset to my plans.”

“Of course sir! I will send them to you at the first opportunity.” Nezu confirmed. “They will definitely be invaluable to your conquest of this world.”

“Glad you think so.” drawled the voice. “Thank you for your services Nezu. When I have become the ruler of this planet, I will be sure to reward you greatly for all your efforts.” it said, before with a crackle of static indicated the other end had cut off.

Nezu smiled, happy that he had proved so useful to his master.

“All hail King Grodd.”


	2. Meeting Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Grodd's evil plan starts with the recruitment of a certain UA student...along with having a secret ace in the hole.

“Mister Koda, may I have a word with you?”

The rock-headed student looked up from his homework, as did the rest of the class at the sound of Principal Nezu’s voice, who was currently standing at attention in front of the door to their class.

Koda cringed a bit when everyone turned to look at him, all of them obviously curious as to why the principal of their renowned high school was personally coming down to talk with one of their own. Steeling himself and remembering the phrase of their school, Koda got up and proceeded to gather his things, all the while trying to ignore the mutterings coming from all around him.

“Why would Principal Nezu want to speak with him?”

“Not sure, maybe he’s in trouble.”

“I wonder if they have a problem with his Quirk when our principal could easily be controlled by him…”

“Nah, maybe rockhead isn’t just up to speed as a hero and they’re kicking him out.”

Koda cringed at hearing that last one coming from their class’s resident bully, just imagining the sneer that was on Katsuki Bakugo’s face. He’d done his best to avoid that student’s attention all year, but now he was hyper aware of what Bakugo thought of him.

Getting the last of his things in his backpack, he slugged it over his shoulder and walked out, following the principal as he allowed Koda through before closing the door.

“Don’t worry, you are not in trouble mister Koda. Rather I have gotten a request for your presence by someone who works here at UA.” Nezu explained, walking by Koda’s side down the hall.

Koda looked at the principal with a confused look. Who wanted to speak with him so much that they would call him out during class?

“They are a recent member of our staff, and you may not have met or even heard of them since they aren’t an official teacher or hero yet.” Nezu continued, both hands behind his back as he spoke in that almost constant jovial tone he was known for.

As they turned down the hall, Koda wondered who exactly the principal was talking about. Normally, UA announced new teachers or heroes with great fanfare, like it did with Allmight when he became a teacher for their class. Why hadn’t he or the rest of his class been informed about it?

“They’ve been under our tutelage here at UA and I was gracious enough to provide them with a personal laboratory.” Nezu said, before stopping abruptly at the elevator. Pressing the down button, albeit having to do a tiny hop to do so, the two simply watched as the number of the elevator’s location went up to their floor. “I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about, young Koda.”

The chime of the elevator sounded out, and the doors opened. Koda went in, but then was surprised when the Principal simply remained out rather than go in with him.

“My apologies, but our guest has insisted that he speak to you alone and I don’t see any reason to go against his wishes. Just be polite as you would to any other members of our staff and it should all go smoothly. Press the basement button and head down to the end of the hall and you’ll meet him. Ta-ta!” Nezu said as he waved to the nervous student as the doors shut between them.

Koda simply stood in the middle of the elevator, processing all that he’d been told in such a short amount of time. He hoped he hadn’t come across as rude to the Principal for not really saying anything, but he’d always been nervous speaking to Nezu in particular since he himself was a Quirked animal, and Koda didn’t want to end up controlling him by accident. He still had no idea how exactly his own Quirk worked sometimes, which was why he typically avoided speaking often.

As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Koda was suddenly taken aback at the hallway before him, with it being a mostly straight line of lights with a few doors on each side spaced out evenly across. It felt almost ominous for some reason…

Inhaling and clearing his mind of anxious thoughts, the student went forward, his footsteps echoing as he went down the hallway. Stopping to take a look through the glass of one of the rooms, Koda realized that this floor seemed to be some kind of extra floor for classrooms. Which was understandable since UA did have a limit on the amount of students they accepted each year, so this floor must’ve have been considered superfluous.

However, just as he reached the end, Koda froze, looking at the sight before him, consisting of a large set of double doors, and had what seemed to be some sort of magnetic lock in between them. To further confused matters. they were also made out of pure metal, reminding Koda of a bank vault. The lack of windows unlike the other doors he’d passed only exacerbated his confusion.

Wonder what to do now, the student reached out and grabbed the handle, pulling on it and confirming it was locked.

“Who is there?” crackled a voice, and Koda nearly screamed at the unexpected break in silence. Looking all around for the source frantically, he saw that he was still alone, which did nothing to stem his panic.

“Look above the entrance, human.” the gruff staticy voice said, and it was then that Koda’s attention went to the intercom he had somehow missed, and next to that was a camera with a glowing red light that showed it was on. “State your business.”

Koda took a few deep breaths to calm himself, wondering if he should chastise himself later for his reaction. It wouldn’t do good to react to sudden noises that came out of nowhere if he wanted to be a hero.

Waving at the camera, Koda watched as it moved slightly, confirming whoever was speaking was indeed looking at him. “I...I’m Koji Koda sir. I was told to come here by Principal Nezu. He said you wanted to meet me to discuss stuff about my Quirk?” the student said in a calm tone. As he awaited a response, Koda couldn’t help but feel a sense of unease. Who would choose to work on a completely empty floor, devoid of life and completely alone? It sounded almost like something a villain would do, but he quickly put that mindset away, knowing that there was no way Nezu or any of the other heroes would allow a villain to be at UA.

There was another crackle of static, and then the gruff voice from before spoke up again, but this time it had a surprisingly jovial tone. “Well well I wasn’t expecting you so soon Mister Koda. I will unlock the door for you. Please make your way in, and I’ll be with you shortly.”

The intercom went silent, and then the magnetic lock on the door made some whirring noises before the bars holding it in place unlatched, indicating that it was now unlocked. Koda then walked forward and pushed on it, the door opening slowly due to its weight. And then his eyes were suddenly assaulted by bright white lights that was a far cry from the dim hallway lights he had just been in. Koda blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the unexpected brightness.

Lowering the hand that he’d used to shield himself, Koda took in the amazing sight of the lab before him, as it was almost a pure white in color, with various tables full of machinery and chemicals that indicated that it was indeed a laboratory. Some of the machines were moving by themselves as they did whatever tasks they were assigned, while various burners and test tubes boiled or mixed together naturally in their processes.

What caught Koda’s attention though, was a large machine at the very end of the room, which had a large computer monitor in front of some kind of round metallic orb surrounded by wires and antennas that stuck out of it at the sides. For some reason, while it didn’t seem to be doing anything, Koda got the sense that this machine was dangerous for some reason, although he couldn’t tell why.

“Ah, welcome to my laboratory young Kojik Koda.” said the gruff voice from before. The student almost jumped out of his skin at how close it was and turned around in its direction, but found no sign of anyone there.

“Hehe I see my invisibility device works perfectly.” the voice said, and Koda heard a few button clicks in front of him before hearing the telltale sound of a machine powering down, and then out of nowhere, a large being appeared before him.

The being in question was taller than him, standing at almost six feet tall, probably seven. But the thing that caught Koda’s attention was the fact that rather than being a human like he’d expected, this person was actually a gorilla, and from his studies in anthropology back in school, they looked to be a silverback gorilla. What made it even odder was the fact that this ape was standing up on its feet like a person and wearing a lab coat around its person, as well as a pair of glasses that hung over its grey colored eyes, clearly full of intelligence as Koda looked at its face.

“I apologize if I scared you mister Koda, I just couldn’t resist.” the ape chuckled, and Koda was taken aback at the sight of the animal talking. Of course, he knew he should be used to this sort of thing considering he’d just had an extended, if one-sided, conversation with their school principal, but animals with Quirks were exceedingly rare to see in society, so all Koda could do was look on in awe at the sight before him.

“Where are my manners, I haven’t even introduced myself. My name is Grodd, and it is a great pleasure to meet you Mister Koda.” the ape now known as Grodd said, reaching a furry hand over to the awestruck student. Koda’s eyes went down to the outstretched arm, taking in the amount of muscle that was visible from the sleeve of the white lab coat. Instinctively, he reached his own hand out from his side, grasping Grodd’s hand within his own. The gorilla smiled and shook it while lightly squeezing, and Koda yelped a bit at the feeling of his hand feeling like it was trapped in a vice.

“Oh ho ho! I’m sorry. I forget my own strength.” Grodd chuckled, letting go of Koda’s hand, who brought it to his chest and nursed it a bit. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“No...its ok.” Koda replied. “I understand it was an accident, sir.”

“Ah good. The first step towards becoming a true hero is understanding when something is done with malicious intent or a mistake of judgment. Keep that mindset in mind, young Koda, and I’m sure you’ll go far in life.” the gorilla said, and the student felt a bit of pride dwell in his chest at the advice and slight praise Grodd had just given him.

“If it’s alright to ask sir, I was told to meet you here by my Principal, and he didn’t actually tell me what the reason was.” Koda brought up, and Grodd’s eyes widened.

“He hasn’t? Oh dear, I was hoping you’d be all caught up.” Grodd said, reaching over and placing one of his large hands on Koda’s shoulder. “If you would be so kind as to follow me, I shall explain everything to you.”

With that, both Grodd and Koda walked in the direction the ape was going, with the student taking in the sights of various bits of technology at work. He also felt a slight rumble beneath him with every step that the ape was taking, and the gorilla’s hand was gently pushing on his back all the while, giving Koda a sense of the raw strength that Grodd possessed.

“You see young Koda, I’m a recent employee of your school, and I, just like your principal, was the product of an experiment of applying what your kind call ‘Quirks’ to non-human mammals.” Grodd explained, adjusting his lab coat with his free hand. “I was found in the woods by some patrolling heroes, and was introduced to UA. Since then, I have taken initiative to share my genius with the world, as it seems that whatever Quirk was given to me has improved my intellect, even surpassing Nezu’s if I may be so modest.”

Koda suppressed a snicker, wondering if that was even possible considering how smart UA’s Principal was already with his own Quirk. He decided not to say anything though, instead allowing himself to be led to yet another door, which Grodd then went to the side and pressed a few keypad buttons before the red light on it went green.

As the ape opened it for him, Koda made his way inside, and was surprised to see a wall with multiple cages stacked atop one another, each filled with rats of various fur colors and ages. The room must have been soundproofed from the outside, and there was a cacophony of squeaks and various other rodent noises being made within it.

“As I worked here, however, I became curious when I heard what UA does. A school that teaches young people how to be heroes? Why, I must say that I was fully...fascinated by the idea.” Grodd said, closing the door behind them with an audible click. Koda felt a sudden sense of uneasiness well up within him for some reason. Grodd had been nothing but jovial up until now, but the way he said that last part seemed tinged with something he couldn’t place.

“But oh ho, I haven’t even gotten to why I’ve called you here haven’t I? My apologies, my thoughts just tend to ramble and run away from time to time.” Grodd chuckled. “Please, have a seat.”

Koda nodded and saw that there was a chair at the end of the table in this room, so he made his way to it while taking off his backpack and setting it down to the side.

“In any case, I asked the principal to provide me with information on the various students that are at this school, and I must say, your powers are all so interesting to read upon. Why I’ve spent many a night these past couple weeks just reading files and passing out at my desk while doing so. Hehe silly me, but nothing a nice cup of coffee can’t fix. Speaking of, would you like some, mister Koda?” Grodd said as he made his way to a nearby coffee machine.

“Uuuuh no thanks mister Grodd.” Koda replied.

A chuckle escaped the ape as he turned his back to the student to prepare his beverage. “Oh please, just Grodd is fine. Mister Grodd makes me sound older than I think I am.”

“Oh uuuh...ok.” Koda said awkwardly.

“But anyway, I recently came across your file when I was browsing, and I must admit, when I first heard of your abilities mister Koda, I found myself...genuinely intrigued.” Grodd said, and Koda himself creased his eyes together at the slight pause.

Turning around to face the student once more, the gorilla blew on the fresh cup of coffee he was currently holding. “I’ll be honest with you mister Koda, when I heard you had the ability to control non-human animals with just your voice, I found myself kind of questioning just how detrimental that could be, particularly for not only myself, but your principal.”

Koda cringed, wondering if this scientist would consider him too dangerous to himself and their principal and try to have him expelled. It was something that the student have been scared of throughout his time at UA, and he had secretly been thinking of counterarguments in case it ever became an issue.

“However…” Grodd piped in, having seen the expression on Koda’s face and seemingly understanding the student’s concern for his career and education as a hero. “I’ve seen your files and watched some of the security footage involving you, and after careful consideration, I have decided that you aren’t the sort of person to use their power irresponsibly. In fact, the reason I have called you here is because I became most curious about the extent of your powers.”

Taking a long sip of his coffee, Grodd watched as Koda visibly relaxed and seemed to let out a sigh of relief, glad that his future as a hero wouldn’t be jeopardized. However, Koda then looked up with a confused expression as the gorilla went over to one of the cages, unlocking a few latches before pulling out the entire thing from the wall. The rat inside squealed and for the most part looked really uncomfortable for some reason, and the student felt his heart clench a little at the sight.

“Poor things have been having a fit lately. I haven’t done anything unforward or illegal with them, but I assume their anxiousness is due to my large presence and scent.” Grodd explained as he set the cage down on the table Koda was sitting against. “So I am giving you full permission to use your power down here young Koda, and I will go ahead and record what affects your Quirk has on this rodent.”

Koda looked shocked. This intelligent animal person wanted him to test his power of controlling other animals in front of him?

“I see you are confused and concerned. Well, in short, I wanted to see how exactly your power works. Whether it be some subtle hypnotic suggestion similar to telepathy that only targets non-human beings or maybe a specialized voice box that you possess that only animals are compelled to obey.”

“But...but what if I-?” Koda began to ask, before the ape raised a hand to silence him.

“I’ve prepared for the circumstances and will be wearing this.” Grodd said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of metal headphones, which he then proceeded to place over his ears. “This device will distort your voice just enough to make it so I won’t be accidentally affected by your Quirk, but still enable me to understand you.”

Koda looked surprised at how well prepared Grodd had been for his appearance, and it occurred to him that the intelligent ape must have been planning this for a while.

“So I’ll suggest a few things for you to command this rat to do, and we’ll see whether it follows while I gather data on it. Is that ok?” he asked, and the student nodded in confirmation. “Great. So the first thing I would like you to do is tell this rat to stand up on its hind legs. Something simple to ease us in.”

Koda turned to look at the rodent as it shook slightly in its cage, clearly uncomfortable about something. But he quickly put that aside, knowing that most animals were skittish by nature. “Ok little rat, I would like you to stand up please.” he told it, being careful not to phrase his command as a suggestion or a question. He’d learned long ago that animals only followed his orders when specifically told to do so, and that trying to nervously ask them to do something never really worked.

The rat seemed to pause for a moment, and then got up on its hind legs.

“Excellent Koda!” Grodd said, clapping his thick hands together. “Tell it to do something else! Anything is fine.”

“Oh uuuum…” Koda said in response, before narrowing his eyes down at the rat. “Squeak three times.”

The rat did so.

“Roll over.”

The creature got down on its feet and proceeded to roll once before looking back up at him.

“Take a drink of water.”

A few tiny slurps were heard as the rodent went to its water bottle connected to its cage and drank from it.

Grodd beamed at the sight, his eyes darting back and forth between the student and the test subject. As Koda went through every order he could think of, many thoughts began to work its way through the ape’s mind. But as he stared at Koda more, Grodd’s gaze went down from the teen’s face to his body, seemingly noticing for the first time that this student’s body was both slightly chubby but also muscular in a few places. Koda was currently bent over the table, looking down at the rat, and the gorilla’s gaze traveled over the broad back he had, as well as the curve of the teen’s buttocks as they pushed out against his uniform.

Unconsciously, the ape’s hand went down his lab coat, gliding over his thick belly and feeling a pressure building up beneath it. He was lucky his clothing was so loose, otherwise he would have had a hard time explaining why he currently had an erection.

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, the ape smiled and went forward, placing a hand on Koda’s shoulder and making the teen cease giving orders to the rat.

“That’s good enough Koda. I can clearly tell your powers work.”

Koda smiles a little, glad he was able to help.

“However, there is something I need help understanding about your power.” Grodd said, bringing a hand up and cupping his chin in thought. “If you were to tell an animal to do something that would compromise its own survival, would it do it out of choice or just blindly follow your order?”

The student frowned at that. “I’m...I’m not sure sir. I’ve always liked and respected animals. I mean, I even have a pet bunny at home. I don’t think I’ve ever told an animal to do something like that.” he responded.

“Hmmm I see.” Grodd said, before sighing. “Well would you mind if we tested that theory out before I dismiss you?”

For some reason, Koda felt a sense of uneasiness, as if something wrong was about to happen. But the ape scientist had given him no reason to be uncomfortable, so he quickly quenched it. “Like how sir?”

Grodd scratches the side of his head, clearly thinking to himself. And then his eyes lit up as he snapped his fingers. “I have an idea! And I know this sounds a bit unorthodox, but I would like you to tell this rodent to chew its own leg off.”

It seemed as though the temperature in the room had dropped by several degrees in a matter of seconds, and Grodd watched as Koda’s face went from confusion, to shock, and then utter horror.

“WH-WHAT?!!” the teen shouted suddenly, causing the rat to squeak at the sudden noise. “WHY WOULD YOU-?! THATS NOT-!” Koda sputtered, almost looking as though he was about to throw up.

Grodd went forward, his face losing his smile as it became one of concern. “Koda! Koda calm down!”

“No I’m not going to calm down!” the teen shouted furiously, pushing on the gorilla’s chest and stepping away from him. “Why would you even ask for me to do such a thing?! Why?!”

Grodd took off the earmuffs and set them aside, waving his hands back and forth in a defensive manner. “Koda please, I was just coming up with a suggestion for my theory, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

The intelligent gorilla attempted to walk forward and place a comforting hand on the now hyperventilating teen, but then it was knocked away by Koda’s own hand.

“Get the hell away from me! I’m out of here!” he yelled, reaching over to the table and grabbing his things. 

“No young Koda wait!” Grodd yelled, attempting to grab the teen, but something seemed to prevent him from doing so, as he found that once he got within a few inches to Koda, his hands simply refused to touch him.

The teen stormed out of the room they were in, bringing his pack over his shoulder as he proceeded to trudge out through the lab.

“Koda wait! That wasn’t what I meant!” the ape exclaimed, keeping pace with the furious teen even though he wasn’t able to touch him currently.

“I’m not gonna stay here and let you order me to torture helpless animals!” Koda said, his face in a look of anger that was incredibly rare for the normally docile teen.

“But that wasn’t the test young Koda!” Grodd exclaimed, and this time the teen stopped to turn and look at the gorilla with a baffled but still furious expression.

“What the heck are you talking about?! You just told me-!”

“I was testing you!” Grodd interrupted, smiling nervously. “I...I might have gone about it the wrong way, but I was honestly seeing whether or not you would do something so inhumane as what I suggested back there.”

Koda’s face softened just a bit, but remained suspicious. “So wait, you were testing me?”

“Of course! Like I would ever order or harm other animals in such a manner! I was just seeing if you had enough integrity and compassion to recognize when something was wrong. And I’m deeply sorry if I shocked you.” Grodd said, bowing his head low. “You’ve shown me you clearly have morals and lines you will not cross, and I think that proves you have the makings of a true hero in future, young Koda.”

Grodd held out a thick hairy hand out to the student, who looked down at it uneasily. “I promise Koda, it was just a mistake. I should have told you what I was really doing. Please forgive me?” the ape asked.

The student looked uneasily from the pleading look on the gorilla’s face and down to the outstretched hand several times, trying to decide what to do. A part of him wanted to think that Grodd was simply trying to save his own reputation at UA and prevent him from telling people about what the ape had asked of him, but as Koda thought more about it, he slowly began to cool off, thinking that maybe he should give him the benefit of the doubt and not end this session on a sour note.

With a sigh, Koda took the gorilla’s thick hand in his own, much to Grodd’s obvious delight.

“I forgive you, but no more bringing sudden requests like that out of nowhere. I was almost ready to notify the principal of what you'd asked.”

“Oh ho ho, I guess I really dodged a bullet there, didn’t I?” Grodd laughed good-naturedly. “Tell you what young Koda, why don’t you meet up with me tomorrow after your classes are over and help with a few other experiments I had in mind? And I promise they’ll be ethical and won’t involve any of what I foolishly requested of you today.”

Koda hummed to himself, wondering if he really wanted to do this. He did have homework and hero training to focus on...but on the other hand, spending more time with this intelligent gorilla might prove more exciting in the long run. A brief look of confusion appeared on the student’s face, wondering where that line of thinking had come from, but he quickly squashed it.

“Ok, I’ll be back tomorrow then. See you later Grodd.” he called out as he walked across the lab and through the wide doors.

“Ta-ta young Koda! See you soon” the ape called out, waving with a smile on his face.

Grodd watched as Koda’s figure disappeared down the hallway and his footsteps eventually grew silent...and then his jovial expression morphed into one of disappointment and irritation.

“Hmmmm lots of potential, but too good-spirited.” he said to himself, turning around and heading back to the room where the rat was. The ape simply stood at the table, arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared down at the chittering rat before him, which was just sitting calmly in its cage, oblivious.

And then, Grodd’s hands clenched themselves into fists and his fanged teeth bared themselves as a slow growl escaped him. Reaching down towards the cage, he quickly unlocked the top latch, and the rat squeaked from the unexpected sense of danger it was feeling from this massive gorilla.

Reaching inside the cage, the rat squealed as Grodd’s hand clenched around its body, squeezing so hard it could feel its fragile bones creak. The rodent began squeaking and thrashing in the ape’s grip, who simply stared at the creature with a look of anger in his eyes.

“I guess my first test...was a failure.” he calmly said, before his eyes flashed and he brought the rat’s body towards his mouth.

There was a loud pained squeak and a massive crunching sound, as well as the splatter of liquid. And then the gorilla pulled the rat’s corpse away from his mouth, which was now covered in blood, and then spit out the head to the side. He regarded the dead headless body of the rodent in his hand with a tilt of his head, before simply dropping it to the floor.

Taking a deep breath, the ape ran a hand over his head, before exhaling through his mouth, which now had the annoying taste of wet copper. He sometimes lost control of his temper and it almost always involved getting blood on himself, which was annoying but weirdly satisfying.

Walking over to a nearby chair, the gorilla turned and sat down on it, leaning his head back with his eyes closed. He exhaled a couple times through his nose, trying to think of some way to calm himself from today’s disappointment.

And then his eyes opened as he got an idea. Reaching into his lab coat, Grodd pulled out the specialized UA phone he’d been given and searched for a number, finding it quickly and pressing it. As it rang, he brought it up to his ear, using his other hand to wipe away the blood on his mouth.

“Hello? Principal Nezu? Yes it’s me Grodd. Your master. I request that you come down here so we can finish another session. I have some steam I need to blow off.”

There was a pause.

“Then put it on hold mouse! I will not be denied this today! Be down here within the hour or your punishment will be severe!”

Grodd then hung up, letting out a sigh. He wondered why it was so much easier to control a quirked animal than it was most of the people here at this supposed Hero school. The principal had been surprisingly simple to put under his control, but the willpower of the heroes and especially the students seemed somehow resistant to his powers. Be that as it was however, he was determined to find a way around this problem, and soon, his plans for world domination would be put into full effect.

The thoughts in his head seemed to excite him as he felt a tug on the front of his lab coat, and the ape looked down to see he was sporting an erection. A grin spread across his blood-covered face.

He could definitely have some fun before he accomplished that, especially once Nezu arrived.


	3. Offers and Revelapetions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since Koji Koda met Grodd, and the two have come to appreciate their time together, and now its the time for celebration, and the ape has a couple surprises for his student...in more ways than one...

Chapter 3: Offers and Revelapetions

Koda whistled to himself as he stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button that went down to the laboratory where Grodd was. He was giddy about today because the ape has promised they would be able to do an activity together with just the two of them.

It had been a couple weeks since his first encounter with the gorilla, and the student had found that despite the rather abrupt negative impact their initial meeting had ended with, Grodd had quickly shown himself to be a jovial, kind-hearted, and somewhat eccentric scientist. They experimented with many different types of animals in his lab, including a few varieties of insects that had almost sent Koda running from the lab in fear, but Grodd had been quick to stop and calm him down, eventually managing to talk him into testing his Quirk on them.

Overtime, Koda found that he was looking forward to his visits with Grodd even more than his classes, as he sometimes zoned out in class thinking about the gorilla. For some reason, the teen just couldn’t get the ape’s face out of his head, the way he smiled and laughed, sometimes patting Koda on the back with father-like approval. But another thing was the fact that the more he thought about Grodd, the more he began to imagine certain...scenarios that played out.

One thing about their visits was that the gorilla was almost always in that large lab coat, which made sense since he was obviously a scientist, but there were times when Koda caught himself staring at Grodd’s portly form, especially when his back was turned. He never got a good look at it, but the ape’s curvy rear sometimes pressed up against that lab coat, especially the time where he’d dropped something and Grodd had bent over to pick it up, and Koda had looked in awe as he saw the twin hills of the ape’s buttocks define themselves beneath his coat.

Just the thought alone was enough to get the student hard, and he had no idea why. He’d never typically thought of anyone in a sexual manner before, since he was always so busy with school and other obligations, but now just thinking about what that intelligent gorilla was hiding beneath his lab coat made him extremely curious.

A loud ding from the elevator signaled his arrival to the lower floor, and the doors opened...only for Koda to stop and stare at the figure before him.

“Oh Koda! It’s you!” said Minoru Mineta, Class 1A’s resident perverted midget that usually found himself on the receiving end of violent retaliation from the girls in his class. But what confused the rock-headed student the most was the fact that Mineta was down here in the first place.

“Uuuuh, hey Mineta…” he said awkwardly, “um...not to sound rude, but why were you down here?”

Mineta stood up proudly with his hands on his hips. “Oh! Well apparently, the principal told me that this ape guy wanted to speak with me on a few things, and I gotta say, he was pretty cool! He just asked me a few things about our class and even gave me some advice on my ball quirk. He’s so cool!” the purple-haired boy exclaimed, looking genuinely excited about something that didn’t involve women for the first time since Koda had met him. 

It wasn’t as though Koda despised the class’s resident pervert, but he generally went out of his way to avoid Mineta throughout the semester to avoid being associated with him. But what baffled Koda the most was that Grodd had apparently requested this student above everyone else, and as he opened his mouth to ask why…

“Anyways, I gotta go Koda! Have fun with your outing with the ape guy! As for me, I gotta go check out the new nudie magazines I got in the mail! See ya!” he said, before going past Koda and pressing the elevator button, which quickly closed the doors between them.

Koda simply stood there for a few seconds, wondering if that conversation really happened, and wondering why Mineta had found it necessary to mention what was obviously meant to be private information. But after a bit, the student simply rolled his eyes and decided to forget about it, walking down the hallway and into the lab, making sure to type in the correct code Grodd had given him.

“Ah young Koda! You’re here finally!” came the familiar jovial voice of the gorilla, and the student looked up in the direction it came from...before freezing on the spot at the sight before him.

Grodd stood at attention with a pair of towels over his shoulders, a black bag in another...and wearing a bright red pair of large swim shorts with no shirt.

It was the first time Koda had ever seen the rest of the ape’s body without the lab coat, and it shocked him just how...sexy Grodd looked at the moment. The gorilla had some muscle on his arms, legs, and chest obviously, but that was nothing compared to the bulbous gut he was sporting, which was about the size of a large medicine ball. It was so big that it hung over the front of his swim shorts slightly, and for some reason, Koda found himself turned on at the sight.

Quickly composing himself and trying to mentally knock down his erecting cock before it became visible through his school pants, the student looked at the gorilla’s eyes, trying all he could to stay focused on them.

“What...where are we going sir?” he asked.

Grodd chuckled and went forward, slinging the black bag in this hand right over his shoulder. “Well as a means to celebrate our successful lab tests together, I have acquired permission from Principal Nezu for us to enjoy a small trip to the UA pools, all to ourselves.”

Koda’s eyes widened. “What?! You mean you went through the trouble of getting Principle Nezu to secure something specifically for just the two of us?!” he exclaimed in shock.

Grodd smiled and placed a comforting hand on the student’s shoulder. “Indeed young Koda. We’ve accomplished a lot together these past few weeks and I figured rather than work more today, I’d treat us to a special outing. So what do you say? You feel up to it?”

Koda simply stared back at the gorilla, unsure how to respond. He never thought that someone would do something just for him, especially since he himself didn’t have a particularly strong Quirk, but everything Grodd said seemed genuine, and the rock-headed student felt himself blush a little. Answering with just a simple nod, the gorilla laughed and wrapped one of his hairy arms around Koda’s shoulders.

“Excellent my boy! We’re gonna have a great time, I just know it!”

(Line Break)

Both Grodd and Koda stood outside the entrance to the pool building of UA, which hadn’t taken too long to get to, although the sky was showing an orange color due to the sunset. Koda had taken the time to call his mother and explain the situation to her, and he was glad he had told her all about Grodd during their time together as she quickly accepted, only asking that he didn’t stay out too late.

“Welp, here we are young Koda. A nice place all to ourselves.” Grodd said jovially, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of keys. Unlocking the door, both the student and ape went through, although there was one admittedly humorous moment where Grodd found his body couldn’t quite fit through the door due to his size, and he had to resort to sucking in his gut to get through. It made Koda had to stifle a snort to which the ape had sent him a glare, but it was clearly a playful one, as he smiled soon after.

As they stepped in, the lights to the room turned on, and Koda was astonished to see just how large the pool was, and the fact that it was all to themselves. He still wondered why Nezu had given such special permission to the ape who hadn’t even been at UA for even a few months, but he supposed Grodd simply had his charm.

But as they went in, Koda suddenly froze as he realized something he’d completely overlooked. Embarrassment on his face, he turned to look at Grodd nervously, who quickly saw the look on the student’s face and frowned in concern.

“Koda what’s wrong?”

Koda grimaced “I should’ve brought this up earlier, I know, but...I didn’t bring my swimsuit with me here.”

The gorilla, rather than look annoyed like he expected, simply chuckled and shook his head. “Not too worry young Koda, I took the liberty of getting you some swimwear before we got here.”

Setting the bag on the ground, Grodd quickly dug around in it before pulling something out, handing it to the perplexed student.

“There you go, that should fit you perfectly.”

Koda looked at the black rubbery speedo he was holding, a blush present on his face as he realized just how revealing it would be. He almost wanted to protest, but he didn’t want to seem ungrateful to Grodd for trying to help him out. Nodding his head silently, the student turned and went to head to the men’s locker room.

“Oh and Koda, when you’re ready, meet me in the hot tub room. I have a surprise set up there for you.” Grodd said, grinning before making his way there.

The rock-headed student made his way to the locker room, feeling an eerie atmosphere at the fact that both him and Grodd were the only ones here. As he began stripping off his clothes. Koda couldn’t help but think about the privileges the gorilla had attained in just a couple months. First he got his own lab, was allowed to make experiments with 1A students, and now he had set up a private outing with him? It was like the ape had a certain charm about him that made it easy for stuff like this to come so easily, or maybe Principal Nezu just took a secret liking to him due to the fact that he was also a Quirked animal.

Too muddled with his thoughts, Koda didn’t realize he was just standing naked in the room until he looked down, before blushing and instinctively bringing a hand to cover himself before remembering he was alone. And then he looked at the speedo Grodd had given him, picking it up and then slipping it in easily. It fit just right once he fully had it on, and it left Koda wondering how the ape had managed to correctly guess his size. However, it didn’t change the fact that it left nothing about his body to the imagination, with the speedo even accentuating his buttocks and the bulge at the front of his hips. Koda had always been big for his size, but he normally hid that with his large clothing and hero costume. For a moment, he considered just maybe wearing his boxers over the speedo and try to cover it up that way, but the more he thought about it, the less he wanted to do it. Looking at himself in the mirror of the locker room, Koda found that he actually looked kind of sexy in the simple black speedo, doing a few poses and finding that even with his heavyset body, he was pretty dang hot.

But then he realized what he was doing, and blushed in embarrassment. What the heck was going on with him lately? He felt as though many of his inhibitions were being erased the more time he spent with Grodd, and it was beginning to drive him crazy. However, Koda quickly brushed aside those thoughts and sighed, placing his hands on his hips and inhaling deeply. It wouldn’t do to freak out on his increased sexuality, the important thing was to just enjoy the rest of the day with a scientist he’d come to respect almost like an Uncle.

Putting the rest of his things in his backpack, Koda walked out of the locker room, and made his way towards what he suspected was the hot tub room. Opening the doors, he peeked in, and saw that Grodd was handling something on the table. Meanwhile, in the middle of it all was a heavily bubbling hot tub that was obviously meant for large groups.

“Uuuuh sir? I’m all ready now.” Koda said as he stepped into the room.

Grodd stopped whatever he was doing and turned his head, looking at the student with an odd gaze, before his trademark jovial smile appeared on his face.

“Why look at you young Koda!” he laughed as he turned to face him...holding two fancy glasses of champagne in each hand.

The student was immediately taken aback, looking at the alcohol and then back up at Grodd.

“What...what is that?” he asked nervously.

Grodd’s face frowned. “Why I thought I’d bring something special for this occasion, so I brought us this to hopefully liven up the atmosphere.”

Koda felt a tingle of nervousness go up his spine, the same uneasiness he felt from when he was asked by Grodd to do something evil coming back all those weeks ago. Sure he had come to know the gorilla as a close friend and even a teacher, but the ape sure as heck should know that even this was a little much.

“Grodd, I don’t mean to sound disrespectful, but I don’t drink, and even then, I’m only 15.”

The gorilla’s eyes widened in surprise, and he immediately turned and set both glasses down on the table. “Oh my goodness...I’ve messed up again, haven’t I?” he said, looking really embarrassed and even running a hand down his face.

The student felt some of his nervousness go away as he watch how genuinely humiliated Grodd looked right now. There’d been times during his interactions with the scientist where the ape would make some weird comment or action that would be considered inappropriate, like the time he’d suggested trying to see if Koda’s power could affect animals that were lobotomized. Needless to say, the horrified look on the student’s face was enough for the gorilla to apologize heavily for suggesting such a thing.

Koda watched as the ape before him looked deeply ashamed. It was like watching someone who didn’t understand the basic rules of etiquette at times (like Mineta if he was being honest) but for some reason, Koda found it kind of endearing.

“It...it’s ok sir.” he finally said, putting down his backpack and walking up to place a hand on Grodd’s shoulder in a comforting manner. For such an intelligent being, the ape sure seemed to be clueless sometimes, and Koda had come to understand it as one of the ape’s personal quirks...no pun intended.

Grodd looked up at Koda, sighing a little before shaking his head and chuckling. “I apologize young Koda. I was just introduced to this beverage by your principal the other day and he gave me a bottle of it as a gift. I figured I could share it with you, but didn’t realize it was something only for adults.” he explained in an embarrassed tone.

The student felt himself relax a little, now realizing it was just another genuine mistake and there had been no malicious intent behind it. “Don’t worry Grodd, I understand. If you still want to drink it yourself though, that’s fine, just don’t do too much.”

“Nah I’ll hold off on it for now. But now let’s say we help ourselves to the hot tub? I’m sure it’s all primed and ready for us.”

Koda nodded in response, and both him and the ape went towards the misty, bubbling water. The student was a bit nervous, having never really hung out in a hot tub before. He had seen plenty of media though where it was involved, usually in some dumb romantic comedy that his mom forced him to watch with her. However, as he stood at the edge, Grodd himself went forward and dipped a toe into the water, hitching a breath at the sudden heat, before proceeding to put his whole foot in it.

“Hmmmm just right.” the ape said aloud, before slowly putting the rest of his body into the boiling tub, letting out a content sigh of relaxation. Koda meanwhile, was a little bit more cautious, feeling the water with his hand and seeing that while hot, it wasn’t burning. So he too slowly inserted himself into it, hitching a breath at the sudden increase in temperature before relaxing himself.

“Aaaah this is pretty good, isn’t it?” Grodd asked, leaning back against the edge of the tub and splaying his arms out.

The student smiled a bit, but still felt uneasy. This was an awful lot of privilege for just him, and he was unsure what Grodd was intending for them to do.

“Hey um, Grodd, this is nice and all. But there’s something I gotta ask.”

The gorilla raised a brow. “Go on.”

“H-how come you’re so interested in me?” Koda questioned. “I mean, I get we’ve done a lot of experiments together and you see potential with me, but to be honest, I’m kind of curious why you feel the need to do all of this just for me.”

Koda expected Grodd to become indignant or annoyed, but instead the ape simply smiled and chuckled. “Well I guess you figured me out. You see young Koda, there is a reason I’ve brought you here. And it wasn’t just to celebrate our time together.”

The sense of uneasiness in the rock-headed student increased, and he suddenly felt a sense of danger at the way the ape was talking. Grodd hadn’t said it in a threatening manner, but there was a certain way he spoke that just came off as diabolical. “And uuuh, what’s that?”

Grodd smiled and edged closer to Koda, who simply sat where he was and tried to prevent himself from panicking.

“You see Koda...I’m interested in not just you, but various other students in your class, because I find you all have the potential to be the best in this school.” Grodd explained, slowly reaching an arm around Koda’s shoulders in a way that could almost be described as fatherly.

“And there’s an idea that I’ve run by your Principal, and he agrees with me that it’s a great way to enhance not only your homecoming of being a hero, but also a way to enhance UA’s reputation.”

Grodd smirked and placed his hands on both of Koda’s shoulders. “And that is to put together a team of students from UA to create what I like to call the Justice League.”

Koda’s brain struggled to process what the ape had just told him, having not expected to hear any of what Grodd had just said. After thinking about it for a few seconds, during which the smile on Grodd’s face seem to widen in a knowing manner, the student found his voice.

“Wait...what?” he finally asked, wondering just what exactly the ape scientist meant.

“Hehehe I see your confused. Let me elaborate.” the ape said, sitting down next to the student and wrapping an arm around his shoulder once again, but this time, Grodd was sitting so close that their hips were practically pressed together. However, Koda was so utterly transfixed by the ape’s precious words that he didn’t think anything of it.

“I know you and the rest of your class haven’t gotten your hero licenses yet, and that’s understandable considering you’re still learning, but I for one feel that it would be excellent for a group of students to come together and become an official team of heroes in training to represent UA high!” Grodd explained enthusiastically, face split into a wide grin.

Koda’s expression morphed into one of utter shock, and a hint of delight. “Wait really?! You’d do that?!” the student exclaimed, now sporting a smile of his own.

Grodd chuckled, gripping Koda a little closer and shaking him. “Yup my boy, and I’ve chosen you to be our first member. You’ve shown a lot of potential and willingness to grow, and there’s a certain spark I see in you that reminds me of...well...me if I’m being honest. Now I know that sounds a little egocentric, but the point is, being with you gave me that idea, and I’ve run it by your Principal.”

The student felt his internal questions about today evaporate as a sudden realization came to him. “Hold on...are you saying Principal Nezu…he’s totally fine with sponsoring this idea of yours? Even though most of us are still doing classes?”

The smiling gorilla simply nodded in response.

Koda stared for a moment...and then he threw himself forward and hugged the massive ape’s chest with all his might.

Grodd was taken aback by the unexpected action, face now surprised. But then he realized what Koda was doing, and relaxed while tenderly wrapping his arms around the student. He could even hear a few muffled words of thanks being said by Koda, who’s own face was pressed right between the hairy pecs of the ape’s chest.

“Wow...I must say, I wasn’t expecting you to react like this young Koda.” Grodd eventually said, pulling back and letting the boy go, while the boy himself did the same, having an excited expression.

“That’s just amazing though! A chance to become an actual hero early?! That’s practically everyone’s dream here!” he exclaimed, and Grodd looked taken aback at just how happy and enthusiastic Koda now was. It was as though someone had injected a happy drug into the teen, who while not normally a depressing sort of person, was usually shy and awkward.

“So you agree to be a part of this team I’m putting together?” Grodd asked, his smile returning.

“Fuck yeah!” Koda shouted happily, before his eyes widened and he brought a hand to cover his mouth from the curse, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. “S-sorry about that. Got a bit carried away.”

“Naaaah, it’s alright. It’s understandable that you would be so excited for this idea.” the ape said, waving his hand dismissively to show he wasn’t bothered by the language.

Koda laughed and rubbed the back of his head, sitting back down against the edge of the tub. “Aw man Grodd, so this is why you went through the trouble of getting us this place all to ourselves today? Just to give me this news?”

The ape’s smile widened even further. “Indeed I did Koda, because in all honesty, I feel you’re like the son I’ve never had in the time we’ve spent together these past couple of weeks. You’ve shown so much potential, willingness to grow, even helped me with a couple of my own endeavors in the lab.”

Koda felt something bubbling in his chest, unsure what it was. It was a sensation he’d never experienced, but as he watched the gorilla continue to talk and praise him, it just got stronger…

“And it might sound cheesy...but I think you’re worth it all young Ko-mmmmmph?!” was all Grodd managed to say before his sentence was cut off by the rock-headed teen throwing himself on top of the ape’s chest yet again, this time mashing his mouth against his. The ape’s eyes were practically bulging from his skull as he took in the situation, seeing that Koda was actually kissing him out of nowhere.

This went on for a few seconds, before the teen pulled back, his expression dreamy...before his eyes drifted down to look at the shocked expression on Grodd’s face, their positioning, and the fact that the front of his speedo was pressing up against the ape’s belly.

“Oh...oh my god…” Koda breathed as his own expression became one of pure horror. He was now aroused, pressing against the ape’s massive body, and had just forced himself into the guy in a perverted manner. He had no idea where the urge to do this had come from, just that he felt a sudden need to kiss Grodd, like his body had been on autopilot.

“Koda?” he heard, and the student looked up to see the gorilla looking back at him not with a look of anger, but one of genuine concern. “Are you alright?”

And then that’s when Koda’s mental state completely broke down, his eyes welling up with tears before attempting to pull back from the ape. However, a pair of muscly furry arms wrapped themselves around the student and hugged him tightly, all while Grodd made shushing noises. This struggle went on for a moment before Koda gave up and simply fell back onto the ape’s chest once more, sobbing.

For a few moments, there was just the sound of the hot tub’s water bubbling and the faint sound of sniffling from Koda, all while the gorilla rubbed his back in a calming manner.

“So uuuuh…” Grodd began, looking genuinely lost on what to do. “How long have you felt this way?”

Koda looked up at the ape’s concerned face, feeling a little calmer now. For some reason, Grodd was taking this all surprisingly well, even though the student knew that at any time, he could get into serious trouble for what he did.

“It...it honestly just started today.” he responded, wondering what the heck had come over him all of a sudden. He’d only known Grodd for a few weeks in a professional student-teacher relationship, but now he had urges coming out of nowhere telling him to make out with the gorilla? He felt deeply ashamed of it all, and was slightly scared about what Grodd would tell the other teachers. Would he even be allowed to be at UA anymore?

“Young Koda, I can tell from your face and body language that you’re scared. But let me assure you: I don’t plan to march straight up to your principal and charge you with sexual harassment. You’re a young teenager and I feel that this was just an act of repressed hormones coming out.” Grodd said, rubbing Koda’s back gently. “Also, this doesn’t change any of the plans I have for you.”

The student’s eyes widened once again, staring at Grodd with complete shock at what he just said. “Wait…I’m still gonna be a part of your team?”

The gorilla chuckled, leaning back against the edge of the tub. “Koda...you’re too good of a student to pass up on this.” he explained, before looking off to the side for a moment and gaining a small smirk. “Besides...I’ve grown accustomed to seeing your face around every day.”

As he said this, the ape’s beefy hand began to slide down the student’s back…

“And I will admit, there has been a certain urge within me to try out, what would we say, more experimental things besides Quirk testing?”

Koda frowned in confusion, and opening his mouth to ask for clarification, right before Grodd’s hand cupped his buttocks and squeezed.

The student gasped as the thick hand of the ape gripped his ass and proceeded to knead it with his fingers in a rough manner, all while he gave Koda a fanged smile with half-lidded eyes.

So many things were going through Koda’s head at that moment, all of them contradictory. His first instinct was to shove the gorilla away from him, exit the hot tub, and report this to Nezu the first chance he got. But there was another, stronger feeling of just wanting to let this ape feel him up as much as he wanted, see where it went, and what it would lead to...

And then, with a deep chuckle, Grodd leaned forward while using his free hand to grasp the back of Koda’s head, and pushed the student towards him, before mashing their lips together. Unlike the previous kiss though, this one included the small change of the ape’s tongue pushing passed Koda’s lips, filling his mouth with a thick slab of ape tongue and saliva.

The student’s eyes were wide and his pupils had literally become pinpricks at this points, feeling the ape moan into his mouth as their tongues mixed together and their teeth clacked from how close they were. To make things even worse, the gorilla’s groping hand managed to slip past the speedo he was wearing and into the teen’s ass, circling over his rump before digging into its crevice.

“Mmmmmmmph!” Koda groaned, now lightly pushing against Grodd in an attempt to get away, but it was mostly futile because the ape was much bigger and stronger than himself...and the fact that the teen was too horny to put his all into it. The front of his tight speedo rented up as his manhood proceeded to have blood pumped into it from his increasing heart rate and arousal.

And then Koda instinctively pulled back and yelled out when one of Grodd’s fingers poked at his lower entrance.

The ape raised a brow as he looked down at the gasping teen with a smirk.

“Are you enjoying this, young Koda?” he asked, chuckling once again. Without warning, the ape pulled back both his hands and leaned away from the student, simply staring back with a look of utter satisfaction and confidence.

Koda took a few deep breaths to process what had just happened, now feeling the rising heat of his body and his head reach fever-like levels from the sheer amount of arousal and shame.

“Did...did we just…”

“We did.”

“...but...you’re my teacher…”

“Should that matter?”

“You’re older than me!”

“Well maybe in gorilla years...never really thought about my age..”

Koda wanted to scream, frustrated that Grodd just seemed to be taking this new development so well without worrying about the implications if their actions tonight were found out. However, both his sore ass and his erection kept him from fully blowing up, instead deciding to simply try and figure out what they would do.

“Koda...I understand you’re scared at the moment. But here’s the facts: we both have a deep affection for one another that we can no longer ignore. And we’ve both acted on those impulses tonight. So you know what I think?”

“What?”

“Fuck it, let’s just do it.” Grodd said with a grin, leaning his head down on his hand while wiggling his eyebrows at the shocked teen before him.

“B-b-but...we...you and I...we can’t!...” Koda stammered, trying to refute the ape’s reasoning, although he was finding it exceedingly hard to do so. He himself was fifteen, so he was in the legal age of consent to enter a relationship, but Grodd was clearly someone in his thirties or even forties if he had to guess, so this would be a hard thing to explain to anyone if they found out.

“Besides young Koda...there’s something about me that I have to confess to you. It’s why I took such a keen interest in you in the first place if I’m being honest.”

Koda paused, now intrigued by the sudden change in subject Grodd just did. “Uuuum...what do you mean?”

“You see, my enhanced intellect doesn’t come from me being experimented on as I told everyone. Nor is it a factor of a Quirk.”

The teen’s face slightly fell, now feeling that familiar sense of unease from before. “I...I don’t understand.”

Grodd leaned forward, putting both of his hands on Koda’s shoulders before looking at him seriously. “I am also not of this Earth.”

And that was when Koda’s brain almost completely shut down, now feeling faint all of a sudden. “I...I don’t feel so…” and then the boy collapsed into the water before everything went black.

The ape quickly took the boy out of the water, and carefully placed him against the edge of the tub, simply staring for a moment before smiling.

“That was a lot more fun than I expected it to be.” Grodd said aloud.

“Indeed.” said a voice, and the gorilla turned to see Nezu walk out from behind the wall where he’d been watching the two the entire time. The principal looked as composed and formal as ever...or rather he would be if it wasn’t for the tight pink speedo he was currently wearing on his person that just so happened to be the only thing he was wearing. “Koji Koda was a good choice for yourself Master Grodd. Both your powers are so similar it’s practically a no-brainer.”

“Thanks for your input, but I didn’t call you here to get your opinion. Now do you have the devices I asked for?” Grodd asked, crossing his arms impatiently.

“Of course of course, I brought them.” said the Principal, reaching back behind the wall and grabbing a large suitcase. Despite his small stature, Nezu carried it easily with both hands, and led it up to the ape.

“We unfortunately weren’t able to replicate the technology brought with you when you arrived in this universe Master, but at the very least, we were able to reconfigure it into a powerful teleportation device.” Nezu explained as he opened the suitcase pand reached in, pulling out a small cube device with indentations on every side.

Grodd grunted and reached down, plucking it out of his slave’s paw. Inspecting it, he narrowed his eyes, before pressing a small button on the side and holding it out. The device glowed a bright white color, and a beam of energy shot out to create a wide tube like tunnel that pulsed continuously, and the gorilla smiled at the result. 

“Well done Nezu, this will work perfectly for my endeavours...but what of my other device?”

“It took a lot of time, but we finally managed to replicate it from the blueprints you gave us, although I must admit it was extremely complex, even for me.” Nezu explained, before grabbing the second device in the suitcase, which happened to be a cross between a faceplate and a crown. Handing it to the ape, Grodd carefully inspected the thing for any imperfections, before grinning proudly to himself.

“Excellent...my plans for world domination will soon be complete.” he thought to himself, putting on his newly recreated tech enhancer for his inner abilities. The second it settled itself on his head and locked around his face, the gorilla felt as though a large thick blanket had been taken off his head, allowing it to breath for the first time in ages.

Grunting to himself in satisfaction, Grodd looked to Nezu who was simply standing there patiently, and the ape suddenly raised an arm towards him.

The principal raised an eyebrow. “Master, is something the-Yeeek!” he cried as he was suddenly pulled into the air by an unseen force and towards the ape, before landing in the middle of the outstretched hairy hand that gripped him around his chest.

The gorilla chuckled deeply with satisfaction, now ensured that his telekinetic abilities were firmly in place.

“You and your scientists really have proven themselves to be more than competent, Nezu.” Grodd said to the principal, who looked up at his master in surprise, before realizing that the words spoken had not come from the ape’s mouth, but rather in his mind.

“Th-thank you Master.” Nezu replied, feeling himself get slightly hard in his small speedo at the wonderful praise.

“But there’s one more thing we need to test...and I believe young Koda here will be our guinea pig.” The gorilla said, reaching his other hand towards the still unconscious form of the teen, whose body proceeded to raise itself out of the water into a standing position. The boy’s head lolled randomly as he was now trapped in Grodd’s telekinesis.

“Now let us get back to somewhere more...comfortable.” Grodd said with a malevolent grin, walking with both Nezu and Koda in his grip, into the wide tube like funnel of energy, both his body and theirs disappearing inside. One they were fully through, the portal closed up, leaving behind only the bubbling sound of the hot tub’s water.

And then out of nowhere, a smaller portal opened up next to the table where the wine was and a thick hairy black arm came out and grabbed it before going back and disappearing once more.


	4. Rise of the Ape Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first of a two-part chapter that took me forever to finish. Hope you enjoy!

Koda slowly felt himself come to, head throbbing with pain for some reason. He tried reaching a hand up to try and rub it, but then he felt his arm caught on something. Confused, he attempted to reach over with his other one, but then found that it too was stuck.

Feeling a rising panic, the teen immediately woke up and saw that he was in a room of total darkness. He attempted to move his feet too, but to his dismay, they were also stuck. Now desperate, he tried to call out for help...only to discover that there was something covering his mouth tight.

Full blown panic set in for Koda, and he attempted to move himself out of whatever situation he was currently in, but no matter what he did, there was just no escape from the bindings. He tugged and pulled as hard as he could, the ropes on his wrists and ankles feeling like they could give away. All he got for it though was those parts of his body feeling incredibly sore from the amount of pressure he had applied, and his yells for help were completely futile due to what seemed to be duct tape over his mouth.

Forcing himself to calm down, the teen took a few deep breaths through his nose, and decided to think like a hero. It wouldn’t do to panic like a civilian, a hero would assess the situation and try to make do with what they had.

So he was completely tied down and gagged, in a room that was completely dark. And seemed to be on some kind of bed due to how soft it was. It was also completely quiet-

Koda paused, realizing for the first time that there was a mildly wet sound being made in this room, as well as some soft groaning. It honestly made him blush due to how wrong it sounded.

“Mmmm I see you’re awake now young Koda.” came the voice of Grodd somewhere in the room, and the teen suddenly found himself momentarily blinded as bright fluorescent lights flashed on. Wincing, he blinked them several times until he finally got a clear view, and that’s when Koda noticed that Grodd was sitting at the very end of the bed he was currently strapped to...completely naked and leaning back in his chair with a wide grin on his face, one of his thick hands gripping that erect cock between his legs.

Koda’s face went through a myriad of expressions as he took in the sight before him, and realized that he himself was also nude. It made him blush in embarrassment that the gorilla was now seeing him in such a state...before it dawned on the teen that Grodd was currently just sitting there doing nothing to get him out of it.

“There’s no use struggling young Koda.” Grodd said as the student continued his struggles against his binds. “I’ve had a lot of experience in the past at tying others up...myself included.” the gorilla added with a waggle of his eyebrows.

It was unnerving the way Grodd was speaking, maintaining that same conversational and fatherly tone that Koda had gotten used to, but now having some kind of sinister undertone to it. The gorilla’s physical demeanor had also shifted in some profound way, and as Koda looked back at him, he couldn’t help but have his eyes go back down to the cock between the ape’s legs, and blush even further upon realizing its girth. The whole thing must have been at least 14 inches in length overall, with a pair of black-skinned balls beneath them that were the size of plums.

But then Koda’s thoughts were distracted when he again heard the sound of something wet, as well as small tapping and what seemed to be groans.

“Alright alright Nezu, I hear you.” Grodd said out loud, sitting up from his chair. Koda immediately heard a large gasp come from someone, and then looked to see where it had come from...only to be shocked at the sight of UA’s principal lying on his back in the chair, panting heavily and fur matted in sweat.

“Th-thanks master!” Nezu gasped out, sitting up and clutching his paws to his chest. “I could barely breathe beneath your divine ass.”

Grodd chuckled and crossed his arms. “Consider it an award for your services to me. Keep me happy and there may be more opportunities for you to experience my body once again.” the ape said with a grin, thrusting his hips forward a bit to let his erect cock go towards the principal, balls dangling heavily. Nezu smiled happily at the sight and nodded in fast succession, almost looking like he was about to start panting like a dog.

“MMMMMMMPH?!!” Koda cried through his gag, eyes now utter pinpricks at the revelation that Grodd had somehow convinced the principal to do such a lewd activity.

Grodd turned to look at the student, eyes widening. “Oh yes Koda! Sorry I almost forgot about you!”

The gorilla shook his head as he laughed to himself, before walking over to the student’s side. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions at the moment. But I’ll go ahead and save you the trouble and get the more important facts out of the way. So calm down and pay attention. I don’t wanna have to repeat myself.

Grodd inhaled. “I am from another universe of superheroes and supervillains, I was brought here due to an accident with teleportation technology, and I decided to pose as a teacher here at your school once I managed to bring Principal Nezu under my control.” he said, gesturing to Nezu to simply smiled and waved a little.

“I decided to make you a close apprentice since you posed a danger to me with your power set, and to test how my powers could affect a quirked individual. Needless to say, you provided me with a lot of data these past few weeks, and while I wasn’t expecting an attraction to you, I will say I don’t find it unpleasant.” he said, bringing one of his thick hairy hands up the side of Koda’s shocked face and rubbing it down his cheek in a caring manner.

“But I’ve recently managed to have Nezu not only rebuild my teleportation device, but also one that will help me conquer this world in its entirety. And the best part is, since no one besides you knows of my true nature, it should be a lot easier to do so. And yes, this does mean that I’m a villain.”

Grodd inhaled from the mouthful of information he’d put out, hitting his chest with his fist and then looking back down at Koda. “So? All caught up?”

There was a moment of complete silence as the rock-headed student stared at the ape next to him, his expression unreadable...and then it contorted in utter rage.

“MMMMMMMHHHUUUU FFFFFHHUUUUUGGGGHHHNG BHHHHHUUUUSTTTTTTRRRD!” Koda shouted through his gag, now straining heavily against his bonds so hard that the bed creaked loudly and his wrists and ankles were reddened by the pressure being put on them. Grodd, not having expected this, actually took a startled step back, before relaxing and gazing back with a somewhat sad expression at the struggling teen.

“Koda, it is best not to struggle. Those bindings are really tight and this bed was pretty expensive…”

“FHUG MUUU!” Koda shouted through his gag, eyes now glaring angrily at the ape while at the same time brimming with tears. “A FWUUUUHTED MUUU A-“

“Hold on just a second, I can’t understand a word you're saying.” Grodd interrupted, going forward and grabbing the gag in Koda’s mouth. Pulling it off, he threw it to the side casually, before turning back to Koda with a smile. “There we are, now you can-“

“I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU, YOU BASTARD!” the rock-headed teen shouted, startling both Grodd and Nezu, the latter of whom helped before accidentally falling off the side of the bed he’d been sitting in. “You used me for your fucking experiments?! You’ve been tricking UA into helping you build your machines so you can take over the world! You think I’m gonna let that happen?!”

At this, Grodd crossed his arms and chuckled darkly. “Like anyone could stop me. Your universes heroes are impressive, but so naive compared to those I’ve faced. I’ve been doing this for weeks and I have not gotten any sign of suspicion from them.”

It was then that Koda turned his gaze to Nezu, who had dusted himself off from falling on the floor. “And you! How could you betray UA and the heroes like this?! You’ve always been a long-standing supporter of UA’s ideals and fought against villains!”

A clicking of the tongue from Grodd caught the student’s attention. “I believe you’re missing some details Koda. You see, I’m not just an intelligent ape, but I also possess a few abilities of my own. Let me demonstrate.”

Turning to Nezu, who was looking up eagerly at Grodd, the gorilla stared intently at him before putting a pair of fingers to his head in concentration. “Nezu, get down on all fours and act like a dog.”

There was a brief moment of haziness in the principal’s eyes before he suddenly dropped down on his upper paws, panting heavily with his tongue hanging out and looking all around like a wild animal, even letting out a bark.

“Now act like a cow.”

Nezu stayed in his current position, but his face went dull and slow, moving his mouth as though chewing on something, before letting loose a deep “Mooooooo…”

“Now act like Lex Luthor after I finish my plans for him.” Grodd ordered with a scowl.

Nezu suddenly dropped onto his back, tongue lolling out and legs twitching as though in his death throes.

“Good boy.” the ape said with a pleased tone, motioning for the principal to stand back up.

Koda looked at the principal for a few seconds, before turning his horrified face back to Grodd. “You...you have-?”

“Mental control over others, as well as post-hypnotic implantation.” Grodd explained casually.”

It was then that Koda suddenly grew a confused expression. “Wait a minute, if you can do that...why haven’t you taken over all of UA yet?”

Grodd scowled, although he seemed more irritated at the question than at Koda himself. “First off, controlling so many people at once takes a large amount of concentration without a device to amplify my abilities, and second, something about your kind’s Quirk-based nature seems to grant some level of strengthened immunity to that particular power of mine. Nezu here seemed to be the only one to be susceptible to my control.”

The principal went up and proceeded to hug the gorilla’s leg, nuzzling into the thick, hairy thigh eagerly. “And I’ve enjoyed every minute of it, Master!” he said with a smile.

Grodd smirked and leaned down to pat the Principal on the head. “Of course you are, slave. Now do me a favor and go get the special serum for me. It will be important soon.”

Nezu nodded. “Of course Master! Anything!” he exclaimed proudly, before running off.

“Isn’t he cute?” Grodd said with a chuckle, looking back at the restrained student, who was now looking at the ape with a mixture of shock and disgust.

“...You’re a fucking monster.” Koda said, wrists and ankles red from how much he’d struggled. “I’m gonna stop you no matter what it takes!”

The gorilla raised an eyebrow, and then smirked while putting his hands on his hips. “Then why haven’t you already? I took your gag off you, and has it really taken you this long to realize you still have your quirk?”

There was a beat, as Koda’s face became one of utter befuddlement, before suddenly widening in desperation. “I order you to release me and take yourself to prison!” he shouted suddenly. He then looked at the gorilla with a smirk...before frowning as Grodd simply looked around with an unimpressed face.

“Having performance issues I see.” the ape said.

“What...I don’t-?” Koda stuttered, wondering why his power wasn’t affecting the gorilla. It was then that his thoughts remembered the rumors of a quirk-canceling drug that had been made available to various villains and a chill of horror went through his body.

“Oh relax, you still have your quirk Koda.” Grodd explained as he rolled his eyes. “I have yet to make contact with the League of Villains, who, by the way, have the laziest title ever, and that drug from what I’ve heard through the grapevine is still in an experimental stage.”

“But then, how come my-?” Koda began to ask.

“This.” Grodd said while turning his head to show his ear, which upon close examination, contained a small device in it that looked like a hearing aid. “A specialized scrambling device that prevents the hypnotic signals of your quirk from completely reaching my brain. I can still understand you without the risk of being controlled. Took some time and a bit of UA’s budget, but I got it working.”

Koda’s body stiffened as he finally realized the predicament he was in, unable to move and use his Quirk to escape and trapped with an ape who had been a villain the whole time.

“Why?” he said, eyes tearing up a little. “Why remain a bad guy anyway? You said you came here by accident. It would have been a fresh start!” he argued.

Grodd raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I suppose you could say that...but it would also have been boring.” he replied dismissively. “Life is like a chess game; you have to make all the right moves if you want to checkmate the world.”

The ape then approached the side of Koda’s form, reaching a hand down to touch the student’s chest and rubbing his thick fingers across it. “I must say, you have a nice body Koda, chubby but with an obvious set of musculature. You could almost pass for one of my kind if you weren’t so human.”

“Get your hands off me!” Koda exclaimed, struggling to get his body away from the ape. To his dismay however, the soft ticklish feeling of the gorilla’s fingers rubbing his chest felt surprisingly pleasant, and he could feel the blood rushing down to his manhood.

Grodd smirked and slowly ran his hands down the boy’s stomach, then finally reached his cock, his digits lightly touching the shaft for a moment before he reached his whole hand down and cupped Koda’s balls.

“What’s the matter Koda? Is it the fact that you’re currently in a position of vulnerability, unable to escape, with a big strong animal about to do whatever it wants to you?” he said calmly, lightly squeezing the teen’s manhood in his grip, making Koda grunt and gasp. “If I were a real gorilla...scratch that, if I were an unintelligent gorilla, I’d imagine you’d probably be getting off to this, wouldn’t you?”

Koda looked in shock at the ape, who was now stroking his somewhat erect cock in his hand. “But I...I don’t have those sorts of-“

“You can’t lie to me young Koda. I’m also an avid mind reader, and I’ve seen the thoughts you have when surrounded by animals, especially those that are big and strong. I mean, you think I hadn’t noticed how hopeful you were to see me nude when we first met, or those times I would bend over to grab something and you’d try to sneak a glance at my rear? Which I will admit, it does look pretty nice.” Grodd said, reaching back and rubbing a hand over one of his hairy ass cheeks.

The teen was beginning to feel a little light-headed for some reason, struggling to maintain his concentration on Grodd, but now feeling as though he’d been sedated. To make matters worse, he now felt hot inside his body, and his cock was pumping up with blood as it stiffened in the ape’s hand.

Grodd smirked down at the teen, feeling his own ape cock beginning to become erect. “I knew these pheromones would be a good idea.” he thought to himself. “Now for the final part of this plan.”

Leaning in towards Koda’s face, the ape breathed out just inches away from the panting teen’s head, his hot breath going over him. Koda winced and turned his head to the side, feeling slightly uncomfortable about being breathed on. Surprisingly though, Grodd’s breath was not as bad as he thought, smelling only a bit musky.

“Does it make you hot? Having your cock in the grip of a creature who could so easily rend it off? Someone much stronger, more powerful than you will ever be? And that someone is an animal that you can’t control, that can do whatever it wants...and yet still loves you?” Grodd whispered, his tone being spoken in a grandfatherly manner as he hung his head just an inch away from the teen’s face.

Koda looked back at the ape before him, his eyes tearing up once more. “Y-you’re a villain. I’m not supposed to...enjoy this…”

“But you do enjoy it. You love being under my control, under my rule, and thinking of me only as ‘Master’ and it turns you on so much to do so.” Grodd whispered once more, sending out pulses of mental energy outwards as he spoke. “And you want to help me do the same to those other fools who don’t understand their place in the world yet, that I need to subjugate as well.”

As Grodd continued to speak to the student who was now completely overwhelmed by the arousal of having his cock stroked, and by the powerful pheromones the ape had put on his person, he increased his mental power, being sure to instill the required philosophy of any new slave into Koda.

“What’s your favorite part of my body young Koda? My face? So inhuman and yet exotic in how it looks? Or how about my belly? It might not be as big as you might want it, but I know you could use it as a pillow if you asked me nicely.”

Letting go of Koda’s cock and smirking widely, the Gorilla reaches up and quickly used his superior strength to tear the bonds holding Koda’s arms to the posts. “Choose with your free hands young one, I won’t stop you now..”

Despite the fact that the upper half of his body was now free, Koda was now fully interested in viewing the gorilla’s naked body, entranced by the features Grodd had described. Even though he was never into matters of a sexual nature all that much, something about what the villain had said struck a chord, and Koda slowly roamed his eyes down from the ape’s grinning expression, past his huge pectorals, down to that round bulging belly, and finally settling on the sizable shaft and scrotum he had.

Koda leaned in to that part of Grodd’s body, and the ape smiled in satisfaction...before the student suddenly reached around his body with both arms and proceeded to clutch his massive ass and squeeze.

“You...you have such a nice ass.” the student moaned, looking up past the ape cock that was shoved against his face. “Could I...play with it please?”

The ape stared down at Koda with surprise, not having expected such a radical departure from his initial idea of what was to happen, but then with a roll of his eyes, Grodd simply chuckled.

“Of course young one. However, you must do one thing.” he said.

“Anything!” Koda exclaimed, now horny and excited.

“I’d like for you to refer to me as Master Grodd, or simply Master, whichever is easier.” he requested, now looking deep into the student’s eyes to ensure that the teen was indeed fully under his control now.

There was a small beat where Koda simply looked at Grodd, and then he tilted his head. “Is that it Master?” he asked with a grin.

The gorilla smirked, now fully satisfied that he’d managed to break through whatever psychic immunity that this particular quirked individual had. Of course, he knew that if he’d finished his power-enhancing helmet, it would have gone down much easier, but the fact he was able to use his own power without any help was as satisfying as ever.

“Yes young Koda, that’s all you have to do. And you will refer to me as that for as long as you live, no matter what I do to you, and follow my orders without question.”

“Yes master!” Koda responded, nodding eagerly like an excited dog, his cock now fully erect with excitement at serving the large ape before him.

And with that, Grodd then leaned in, grabbed Koda’s head with one of his hands, and proceeded to mash both their mouths together.

The action surprised the student, his eyes shooting open as he felt his lips being forcefully parted by the thick slobbery tongue of Grodd, who was now exploring the inside of his mouth thoroughly as drool dripped down. The taste of his saliva was thick and musky, and it was almost primal in its nature.

And Koda found that he loved it.

Reaching up to grab the back of the ape’s head, albeit in a much softer fashion to make sure he didn’t hurt his master, he closed his eyes and began to return it with as much vigor as he could.

Nezu in the meantime, had finally returned with the special serum in the injection gun that his master had created, walking into the room eagerly. Just as he was about to announce his presence however, he saw how both his master and the student they’d kidnapped were making out lovingly.

The sight of it, as well as the lewd slurping noises and moaning being produced during the action, made the principal’s cock spring up in arousal. He could still smell the scent around his nose of his master’s sweat from being sat on earlier, and he wondered how he could have ever lived without such a being.

“How did we get so lucky to have him?” Nezu thought to himself, smiling proudly.


End file.
